Currently Untitled
by Utsukushii Ryu
Summary: It's summer, and Conan still didn't find the men that had drugged him. But then he saw one of them, and finally found the antidote! Then, Michal comes for a visit, as does Heiji. Will romance bloom? Or will the rivalry for Ran's heart go on? Yaoi
1. Boredom

Currently Untitled  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Cased Closed" (Detective Conan) or its characters. I only borrow them for a while to write a fic. There, happy?  
  
Hey everyone. Look, I already know that I should be working on "Love Between Two", but that doesn't mean I can't write other stories while I'm working on it, right?

Well, this is my first "Cased Closed" (Detective Conan) fic, so be kind. There isn't really going to be a mystery in here. I might just consider it, though. It's mainly about the love that blooms between Jimmy (Shinichi) and Michal.

This is a shounen ai, which means male/male, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Just so everyone knows, Michal isn't an AU. He's from the "Mountain Villa Murder: Parts 1 and 2". In case anyone hasn't seen that episode yet, Michal is an actor who is infatuated with Rachel (Ran). Well, I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Boredom  
  
It was a hot summer day, and Conan stared out the window at the city around him and sighed. To say the least, he was bored. Rachel was at the mall with Serena, Richard was out, probably to find a woman to have lunch with, and all of his friends were either at their grandparents' house or at camp.

There was nothing for him to do now. And he didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, the shrill ringing of the phone cut through the silence, and Conan turned his head, blinking at the phone. _'Now who would be calling...?'_ he thought, walking over to it, and picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked. "Moore residence, Conan speaking."

"Oh, hey Conan," said a cool voice on the other line. Conan blinked. The voice seemed familiar... "Is Rachel there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's me, Michal," replied the person, laughter evident in his voice. Conan blinked.

"Uh...ah...oh! Hi, Michal," he said, finally remembering who it was. Ever since the incident at Serena's family's villa, Michal had been keeping in contact with them, and called as often as he could, which wasn't too often because of his hectic schedule as an actor.

Michal chuckled.

"Hey, Conan," he repeated. "Is she there?"

"No," Conan replied. "She's at the mall with Serena. She left about two hours ago. Can I take a message?"

"No, that's cool," replied Michal. "Thanks Conan. I'll call back later, I hope. Bye."

"Bye." Conan hung up the phone, a frown developing on his face.

He wasn't really upset or anything; it was more of a habit then most. A year had passed since that incident; back **then**, whenever Michel was hitting on Rachel or was trying to get her to dump his older self, he got really angry, annoyed, and jealous by it all.

But **now**, he didn't seem to mind at **all** anymore.

He sighed once more, the peacefulness in the room returning. The only sounds that he could hear were the cars outside, the dripping of water from the tap, and his own soft breathing.

He was so bored that he was beginning to regret not coming along with Rachel and her friend to the mall.

He blinked his eyes as a 'click' was heard, and turned his head towards the door. In walked Rachel and Serena, both smiling widely and talking loudly. _Well, speak of the devil!_ he thought, a smug smile on his lips.

"Oh. My. **Gosh**! He was **so cute**," said Serena, giggling. Rachel smiled.

"I don't know about **that**," she said, taking off her shoes. Her face slowly became distant, as she began thinking about Jimmy. She looked up, and saw Conan. She smiled at him. "Hey, Conan."

"Hey Rachel," Conan replied. "Did you have fun at the mall?"

"Of **course**," said Serena, winking at him. "She was with **me**, after all!" Conan smiled, and laughed slightly at her joke, though he mentally cringed at the poor attempt.

"Are you hungry, Conan?" asked Rachel, heading for the kitchen, Serena following behind. Conan continued to stare out the window, towards the sky, his eyes staring wistfully at the puffy clouds, barely making out what the girl had said.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel," he replied absentmindedly.

"Here, let me help," said Serena, opening the fridge, and checking inside.

"Thanks a bunch, Serena," said Rachel, smiling at her in gratitude. She turned towards the silent boy. "Hey, Conan. What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter," replied the boy, his eyes slightly lidded as he sighed.

"Ok," said Rachel, opening a cupboard. She pulled out a bag of noodles, and held it up for the boy to see, but seeing that he had his back to her, she said, "Um...does spaghetti sound good?"

"Yeah." Rachel paused and looked at the boy's back with concern, before continuing to pass a bag to Serena, and taking out another one. She poured them into a bowl, just as Conan blinked in recognition. "Oh, Michal called earlier."

"Oh, **really**," asked Serena, her voice slightly tight in her throat as she gripped the sauce jar tightly in her hands. "What did **he** want?"

"He wanted to talk to Rachel. He said he'd call back later...if he could." Conan's eyes lazily strayed from the sky, and looked down at the people walking on the sidewalk below.

His eyes were about to go back to the sky when a certain man caught his attention.

He had incredibly long blonde hair, and wore a black tank top that hung loosely around his chest and a pair of tight, black pants. He wore fingerless gloves, and black sunglasses covered his eyes. What really intrigued Conan was that he had a large, heavy-looking duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, and he didn't seem too happy about it.

The man, as though he felt himself being watched, looked up and met Conan's eyes. His face took an expression of surprise, before he smirked up at the boy. Conan's breath hitched in his throat as he recognized the man.

_He's the guy that fed me that drug!_

The man turned away, and continued down the sidewalk. Conan's heart rose to his throat, his eyes widening.

Before he could think things through, he had rushed to the door, stepped out of his slippers, and hurriedly tried to slip his sneakers on.

"Conan?" asked Rachel, looking out of the kitchen at the frantic boy. "Wha...?"

"I'm going out for a while, Rachel!" yelled Conan as he ran out the door, leaving the two teens alone; one surprised, the other worried. Conan ran down the stairs, and exited the building.

He quickly turned left, and ran as fast as he could, making sure to keep the man in sight. _Come on! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!_ he thought, as he neared the man, only to quickly jump behind a telephone booth as he turned around.

After seeing no one, the man continued down the sidewalk, Conan close on his tail. It was a while before the man reached his destination, and Conan's feet were beginning to throb in pain with every step he took.

The man he was pursuing stopped, and Conan sat down behind a newspaper dispenser, sighing in relief before quickly covering his mouth and checking to see if the other heard. He didn't, or it seemed so at least.

The guy sat down on a nearby bench, and laid the duffel bag down, sighing in contentment at the loss of the extra weight as he shrugged and rubbed his sore shoulder. Conan began rubbing his foot, wincing at the sharp aches that ran up his leg. _Ow! That smarts!_

Once the aching began to fade, he slowly got up, and peeked around the newspaper dispenser, staring at the man. He glanced around and saw that they were the only ones around.

The guy winced as he squeezed his shoulder, glaring at the bag beside him. _I wonder what's in that bag...?_ thought Conan, his eyes straying to the bag also.

The guy checked his watch, and stood up again, picked up the duffel bag, and reluctantly pulled it onto his uninjured shoulder. He looked around him, and once satisfied that he was alone, headed into a nearby alley.

Conan hesitated in following, before moving away from his hiding place, and walking towards the alleyway. He peeked around the corner, and watched at the guy was greeted by two others, one he recognized as the blonde's partner, and one he didn't remember seeing.

"Did you bring it?" asked the one he recognized, crossing his arms across his chest. The one carrying the bag glared at him, and dumped it onto the ground earning a glare himself. Conan's eyes narrowed slightly as he heard glass against glass, and a soft 'crash' as if something broke.

The guy who had carried the duffel bag grunted as he tried to shrug his shoulders.

"What does it look like?" he asked, rubbing his other shoulder. "The damn thing weighs a **ton**. Why did **I** have to bring it here?"

"We're too well known around those parts," replied the other man, running a hand through his dark hair. "So, that just leaves **you**."

"Whatever." Blondie tapped the bag with his foot. "Where's the boss?"

"Right here," said a familiar female voice. Conan squinted his eyes into the shadows, but couldn't see anyone else.

"What's in this thing, anyway?" The girl hesitated, before stepping into the light.

"My **antidote**!" she hissed, her hands on her hips as she stared at the man with a scowl on her young face. Conan's eyes widened when he saw who it was. _Shiho!_ "And you could've as hell broke all those tubes! **Men**. They have **no** idea how to be **gentle whatsoever**!" Conan's eyes widened as he did a double take at what the coffee-blonde girl had said. _Wait a minute—antidote?! Could it be...?!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you think so far? Hope you liked it. Next chapter will come soon.

If you have any ideas on the title, they'd be welcomed. Thanks. Later.


	2. Antidote

Hey, welcome back. Glad you liked the last chapter enough to get to this chapter. Hope you like this one too. Oh, and sorry if Shiho seems OOC (out of character) to you. I'm not really sure how she is. Again, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Antidote  
  
"Antidote? For what?" Shiho glared at him, and gestured to her child body.

"**This**!" she hissed. The guy blinked.

"But you look **lovely** like that," he said. Her glare deepened, and he hastily added, "But you look much lovelier as an **adult**." Shiho crossed her arms, and sighed in irritation.

"Well? Open the bag!" The guy immediately bent down, and pulled the zipper. Shiho took one glance inside the bag, before scowling at the crouching man. "You blubbering **idiot**! You almost broke them all!" Conan's hope diminished slightly at the news. _She said almost, there's still more._

Shiho bent down and picked up one of the unbroken tubes, and held it up to what sunlight could reach them. A small smile reached her face, and Conan silently sighed in relief.

"What should we do now, boss?" asked one of the guys, leaning against the far wall. She turned to him.

"Get the needle," she said simply. Conan's eyes widened. _A needle?! Oh great!_ The large guy apparently thought the same thing, for his shoulders tensed and his eyes grew wide. Shiho smirked at his reaction. "I was just jesting, you **idiot**. All I have to do is swallow this, with water, that is. Go get some."

"R-right, boss. Right away." The huge man headed his way, and Conan hurriedly hid behind the bench, making himself as small as he possibly could. The guy turned on the water fountain, and filled a plastic cup halfway with the cool water, before running back into the alley. _That was too close._

Conan slowly rose from his hiding place, and walked back towards the alleyway. He peeked over the corner, and watched as Shiho poured the antidote into the cup, and swished it around so that the water would be mixed in. She reached into a nearby bag, and pulled out a large, adult sized coat, pulled it on, and buttoned up the buttons, the hem pooling about her feet.

"Um...boss...?"

"It's for when I've 'grown'," she replied. "You can't possibly expect me to fit in these child clothes!"

"Right, you're absolutely right!" She rolled her eyes at him, and drank it in one big gulp. She dropped the cup, and stood patiently. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, she started to grow taller; her face became sharper, and her hair slightly longer. When it stopped, she was as tall as the three guys around her.

She stared down at her hands, then at her body. She smiled, and hugged herself.

"**Finally**!" she said. "Oh! I've missed this body!" Conan narrowed his eyes from where he stood, eavesdropping. _Now that I know it works, how do I get it from them?_ he thought, wracking his mind for a plan. He looked around for something, anything, to use.

The only thing he found was a small pebble. He was about to give up and head back, when an idea struck him. He peeked over the corner to make sure they were still there. He bent down, and powered up his shoes, a small smirk on his face.

_The pebble's light and hard enough to do the job, yet small enough to not be seen. Let's just hope none of them moves._ He moved the pebble into position, and risked standing before the alley. He kicked the pebble, hard, and jumped out of view. He glanced over, and sighed in relief that he hadn't been spotted.

He heard a loud 'clank', and then a crash in the alleyway, and pumped his arm in triumph.

"What was that?" he heard Shiho say in alarm. "Go check it out!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" cried the three men, as he heard their heavy footsteps walk further into the alley. Conan looked over the corner, and smiled as he saw Shiho's back to him.

He then quickly ran over, hurriedly grabbed an unbroken, full tube, and ran for it. Since no one had come after him, he figured they didn't see him. _Well that's a relief. I don't want to think about what could've happened if they did._

He looked down at the vial, and smiled at the silver-blue substance inside. _Finally, I'll be 17 again! Well,18, really..._

He looked over his shoulder, and ran quickly back to the house/office, where Rachel waited impatiently for him. He entered the building, and walked up the stairs.

Before he opened the door, he put the vial securely into his pocket, and walked in. Standing just behind the door was a very angry Rachel.

"Uh...hi, Rachel," said Conan, taking a step back.

"Where were you?!" yelled the teenage girl, practically towering over the boy.

"I was just...taking a walk," Conan finished lamely.

"Well, couldn't you have told me first?!"

"Um...I think I did."

"Hate to say this, Rachel, but he did," said Serena, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now let's eat; the spaghetti's getting cold." Rachel sent Conan one last angry frown, before turning and following her friend towards the food. _Whoa, saved by the impatient, and hungry teenager..._

Conan let out a small sigh, slipped off his sneaker, put on his slippers, and followed suit, his hands in his pocket. He felt the vial, and paused for a moment. _If I use it right away, Rachel will want to know where 'Conan' is...what should I do? And when?_

"Come on, Conan! I don't want to have to wait for you!" yelled Serena, what little of her patience she had left slipping. Conan jumped in surprise, and hurried over.

"Coming!" _I'll think more about it later..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey. I know this chapter is shorter then the first, and I'm sorry. Thanks for reading. Later.


	3. The Plan

Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming back. Sorry if I'm confusing you with the names. Yeah, I'm kind of going along with the "Case Closed" scenario instead of "Detective Conan" because I don't know everyone's Japanese names. Just so you know who's who, I'll give a list.

Richard Moore = Kogorou Mori

Rachel Moore = Ran Mori

Jimmy Kudo = Shinichi Kudo

Serena = Sonoko Suzuki

Michal = ? (I don't know his Japanese name, gomenasai)

Anyway, enjoy.

---------------------------

Chapter Three: The Plan

Conan sat in his room, his eyes narrowed in thought. The only light filtered through the window from the full moon 'hanging' in the sky. _How am I going to do this...?_

The creaking of floorboards pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to the door. A loud yawn was heard as the person continued down the hallway. Conan's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance at being interrupted. _Really, old man_, he thought, relaxing his muscles slightly, _if you're gonna sleepwalk in the middle of the night towards the bathroom, and complain about it in the morning, you really shouldn't drink so much sake before bed..._

He placed his chin into his palm, wracking his sharp mind for a plan. The floors creaked again as Richard walked back to his room.

He had noticed that Rachel had gotten pretty affectionate about 'Conan' and cared deeply for him like a little brother, and he wanted to make up a believable story as to not hurt her...much.

He sighed, and flopped onto his back and stared up at the dark ceiling. He pulled his arms beneath his head, and relaxed his body completely upon his soft bed. His eyes lidded slightly, staring at the soft shadows moving across the ceiling, as he fought back the urge to sleep.

A smile broke across his young face as an idea struck him. _This is great. Hmm...but when should I...? Tomorrow? No, too soon. The day after...?_ His mouth lowered slightly in a frown as his eyes continued to lower over his eyes as sleep once again tried to overcome him. _I forgot how much little kids needed to sleep..._ he thought, before his mind shut off completely.

The next morning, Conan sat at the table eating breakfast with Richard and Rachel. He rubbed his eye, and Rachel looked at him in concern.

"Conan? Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Conan shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, suppressing a yawn. "Just didn't get much sleep last night is all." The girl frowned.

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" Conan's hand froze for a moment as he thought, fast, about what to say to her.

"Um...I was thinking about...what would happen in the next "Masked Yaiber" episode," he replied quickly. Rachel smiled at him as Richard stared at him in slight annoyance.

"That's all good, Conan," she said, turning back to her breakfast, "but your sleep is more important. You're only seven years old!"

"But Rachel...I'm eight." Rachel and Richard blinked.

"Eight?!" she asked, dropping her fork onto the table.

"Eight?!" asked the detective, standing up from his seat. Conan stared at both of them in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"You're already eight years old?" asked Richard, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yeah..."

"When was your birthday?!" asked Rachel in alarm. Conan sweatdropped. _Didn't think they'd make such a big deal out of this...especially Richard..._

"...L-last month," he replied.

"_Last month_?" Conan smiled, pretending to be, once again, an excited little boy, this time about telling people his birthday. He pointed to the calendar.

"Yeah, today's May 3rd, my birthday is April 3rd! See?" Rachel and Richard stared at the calendar with a frown.

"A whole month passed already," murmured Rachel, as Richard scowled slightly at the date. _April 3rd...why, isn't it that boy, Kudo was it?, wasn't it his birthday that day?! Why does he and that damn brat have the same birthday?!_ he thought, clenching his fist. "I'm sorry, Conan, we should've celebrated it. Even still, you're still a little boy. You need your rest!"

"It's ok, Rachel. I will, next time," replied the boy, though he mentally rolled his eyes at her motherly tone. _It's as if she thinks of me as her own son...!_ he thought in annoyance as he picked at his egg.

After the three finished their breakfasts, they went back to their daily business; Richard sat at his desk and shuffled through the morning newspaper, waiting for a client to come; Rachel went about the house tidying up anything that needed cleaning, and Conan sat on the couch absentmindedly flipping through an old edition of "Shounen Jump".

An idea popped into his mind, and he almost dropped the book. _That's it! That's the answer to my problem!_ A grin spread quickly across his face.

"Conan? What are you smiling about?" asked Rachel, pausing in her cleaning.

"N-nothing, really," replied the little boy, closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table. "Um...I just remembered, I had to meet some of my friends in the park. Can I go now?" Rachel blinked, and looked to her father. The detective shrugged, and continued to flip through the paper.

"Um...sure," replied the brunette teen, turning back to Conan with a kind smile. "Go ahead, have fun." Conan grinned at her, and slipped down from the couch.

"Ok! I will!" he said, heading towards the door with exaggerated enthusiasm. _That was easier then expected...I wonder why she let me go so easily...Oh yeah, my birthday._ He slipped out of the slippers, and pulled on his sneakers. He made sure the laces were tied properly, before standing back up and heading out the door. "I won't be long!"

"Ok!" replied the teenage girl from the kitchen. Richard grunted something that sounded like 'Good riddance', but said out loud, "Take your time. Don't hurry back." Conan inwardly rolled his eyes, but pulled the door closed. He reached into his pocket, and smiled as he felt the vial inside. _I can't wait!_

He raced down the stairs, and headed for his 'old' house, glad that the road leading to the park was the same that led to his house for Richard was sitting right by the windows. Sweat gathered at his brow, and he impatiently wiped it off.

When he reached his house, he skidded to a halt, and stopped to take a breather. After about five minutes, he straightened again, and wiped the sweat from his face. _Man, is it hot out today...!_

He looked around, and found that he was alone. He smiled, and headed towards his neighbor's house; towards Prof. Agasa's house. He reached the gates, and stared at the intercom. _Please be home, please be home._ He pressed the 'talk' button, and waited.

He heard faint ringing echo within the house beyond the gates, and slight worry overcame him. After a few moments, he heard small static coming from the intercom.

"Hello? Agasa here. Who is it?"

"It's Conan," replied Conan, letting out a breath he hadn't known he held. "I have something to tell you, and a favor to ask of you. But I can't say it out here."

"Oh, hello, Ji—ah, Conan. Of course. Sorry about that. Come on in." A beep sounded, and the gates slowly opened, creaking slightly as they did. Conan didn't waste any time, and as soon as the crack was big enough to fit him, he dashed right through and ran towards the front door. He stopped on the porch, and tried to catch his breath.

Once he did, he reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. The light outside flooded into the dark entryway, and Conan rolled his eyes. _He's really gotta think about redecorating this place..._ he thought, as he made his way to the basement.

With every step he took closer to the basement, he felt the vial against his body. He reached the stairway leading down, and his breath hitched in his throat as he slowly made his way down. His excitement grew with every stair that he left behind him. He couldn't wait much longer.

He reached the landing, and looked around the dark 'room'. He blinked, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He took a few steps away from the staircase, his brows furrowed up in curiosity and confusion. _If Professor Agasa was down here, wouldn't he want to turn on a light or something...?_

"Professor Agasa...?" he called, his voice sounding slightly weak, even to himself. "Are you here...?" Before another thought crossed his mind, two arms came out of nowhere and grabbed onto him; one about his body, the other around his neck and effectively covering his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden contact. _Wha—? What's going on?!_

_-------------------------------_

So...what did you think? Sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't confuse you this time. For those who are waiting for the shounen ai/yaoi, it'll come soon. I won't say how soon, but just soon. And here's a warning: **rating might move up to PG-13 or R because of future content**.

Heh, I know I said I didn't write lemons or limes, or even citruses, but I'm just going to try and see if I can. This'll be my first if I decide to do so.

See you next chapter.


End file.
